miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Hibiki Tsurugi
"Life and death are like next-door neighbors... anyone can take life, and anyone can give death. Like this rain... it could hit anyone." '-Hibiki Tsurugi, Age 16, Stalker' Name: Hibiki Tsurugi Nickname: Rawr, Lirio (Lily), Tsundere-chan Age: 18 Sex: Female Species: '''Neko and Human '''Occupation: Stalker (A high ranked assassin that has further delved into the art of swordplay such as kenjutsu or ninpo and had invented or refined their own techniques. Through their studies, Stalkers have developed custom sword or physical fighting techniques to adjust to their preferred style of combat and are deadly while in the guise of the shadows or out in the open. Stalkers are skilled in, but not limited to marksmanship, mixed swordplay, guerilla tactics, various martial arts, and the magical arts. Currently, there are only three surviving Stalker-class assassins, including Hibiki.) Organization: ''Solo'' Orientation: ?? Relationship: ?? Theme Music-''' *'''Character: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=598PFWQVE44&fmt=18 (Oblivious by Kalafina) * Casual: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9THCR5vS000&fmt=18 (Kirie no Kanjou by Arai Akino) * Battle: 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gx5ZjpcX7VE&fmt=18 (''M12+M13 by Kajiura Yuki) * '''Battle (Showdown): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WthBSaqWaPI&fmt=18 (Killing by Kajiura Yuki) * Other (Heartfelt): 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umfeoaacYHU&fmt=18 (''Zero Hour by Kajiura Yuki) (If you do not understand Japanese... I strongly recommend that you search up the lyrics of the songs by yourself.) 'Akasha (Origin): ' 虚 Void/Nothingness*''' (Also stated as "conflict before the accident") (起源 - Kigen The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his/her life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some even call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Akasha it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual; some are even capable of conquering and mastering it into an attack, a sort of weapon, magical arts, or even sorcery.) (*'. Related to, but not to be confused with "nihility", "emptiness", or "worthlessness" to which all are their own ''Akasha.) '''Description: Hibiki appears to be laid-back and relaxed, as her appearance reflects on the entirety of herself. Her skin tone is pale, and is blemish free. She seems to exude a tense aura, creating tired eyes here and there, providing feelings of discomfort and unintentional eye candy to aesthetic bystanders. Her hair is smooth and neat, barely reaching down in neat position at shoulder-length; it holds a dark black hue, with a sheen that parallels moonlight. Her eyes are contemplative and alert; always appearing calm and unmoved at incorrect or even during the worst of situations. A brilliant shade of vermillion allows unsuspecting passerbys to make haste and stumble into her unique pools. Her demeanor is usually quieted, affecting her appearance greatly. She tends to come off as uncaring and apathetic, and appears to be a difficult person at first glance for she is unfortunately victim to first impressions. Her facial features add onto her visual grandeur, a soft curve place mid-face as her bridge, and a button of a nose perched at its base. Her eyebrows are tame, and somewhat thin, giving her expressionless face a look of constant concern. Her lips hold a soft gleam, rousing in the slightest way. Physical inheritance taking its part, she had received a pair of soft, neko ears, and a balanced, long tail white as sheet snow. Build: Below-average physique; slender but athletic Skin color: Pale Hair Style&Color: Hibiki's hair is naturally black and kept at a neat shoulder-length. Ears&Tail Color: Snow white Height: 145 cm Weight: ?? kg Personality: Hibiki is contemplative, phlegmatic, apathetic, quiet, and withdrawn. Usually having an unconcerned, apathetic expression adorning her face. (picture) She isn't exactly the social type either, frequently leaving conversations discontinued or refusing to speak unless spoken to first. She isn't the type of person to hold grudges nor seems to ever show any true emotion on her face, often bottling them up, good or bad. She is hostile or very unfriendly to strangers (Only if they have a roleplay information) and would be on-guard only until she has decided that they are able of being trusted or possessing no "harmful intent." Hibiki is also a very straight-forward person with her notorious "straight-tongued" honesty. Having very sensitive senses, a simple thing like an unlit cigarette (smell) or a tap on a surface (hearing) would cause her to overreact. She believes in fair-play, though she won't hesitate to "cheat" or do otherwise when the situation goes beyond normalcy. It is sometimes a habit of hers to grumble to herself when something she dislikes or not approve of occurs. Thus, some people had nicknamed her Rawr. However, under her apathetic guise is a drastically different entity in terms of personality, though this softer... warm side of her's is very rare and witnessed only by few family members or very, very few friends. Unseen or unheard of by many, Hibiki is actually a very well-spoken and a mature individual. She is genuinely kind and demure, wise and knowledgeable, though seldomly... she can also be a spectacularly impulsive character. There is a peppy side to her, and at times, Hibiki can be very motivating to others, often trying to lift other's spirits when they are feeling negative. She is a natural-born leader and the "Queen" piece on the chessboard. In combat: a versatile assassin, thief, OR tactician. Her nickname, Lirio (Lily), originated from a certain female in her clan. At first, Hibiki disliked the nickname... but after a convincing speech from her sister, Miyukiluna, she has come to appreciate the nickname and flower as one that stands with pride. "Why Lirio (Lily)? It's such a weak flower... couldn't you come up with something better? Like... I'd rather be called a Venus Flytrap." '''--Hibiki Tsurugi, Age 18, Stalker''' Hibiki is a tomboy in the sense that was not raised up as a proper female, but still holds the aspects of a "girly-girl" such as her overdramatic sense of imagination--she is a daydreamer, an eternal romanticist. When speaking of the subject of love, she is quite uncomfortable with the subject, and is often confused with what types of feelings she possesses for others. Hibiki can also be described as a "tsundere" for she is a person who is "initially cold, maybe even hostile to an individual, before gradually showing a warm side over time" if a person gets the opportunity to understand her better. Her nickname, T''sundere-chan'', originated from this fact. Hibiki is quite unfond of this nickname, even though she herself does not understand its meaning. Hibiki has also been noted on many occassions to possess extremely poor memory. (This does not seem to affect her combat abilities. e.g. Remembering spells, attack patterns, etc.) A long reccuring joke is that when someone that has not talked to her for a while approaches her in greeting, she would ponder for a moment and call them "familiar" or ask "Who are you again?" This often leads to misunderstood pessimism and/or feelings of guilt or offense from others such as family members or close friends... to which she tries to cheer up or convince otherwise later on, once or if she remembers that is. Family (chatango)-''' *''Mother:'' fireemblemmia *''Father:'' ryuutsurugi *''Sisters:'' miyukiluna, xrinxkagaminex, deadgaizu *''Brothers: lenkagamineuchiha, ryuuseitsurugi, thecomedian, shimatsurugi'' *''Uncles: ravenzerox, xblazinginfernox'' '''Combat "Y'know Hibiki, if a machine were to shoot them pistols for you, they could shoot over 1,000,000 bullets/min. Positive! It's a shame your fingers don't move that fast though!" '''-Youki, Age 32, Mujun Rasen's Specialized Weapons Supplier''' Combat Style: Unorthodox "reflex" swordplay (sometimes incorporating martial arts, acrobatic moves, or Thaumaturgy. e.g. "bladed" cartwheels, aerial "bladed" spin/flip, "lightning blade", "flame fist", etc), advanced assassination--combat, methods, techniques--and guerilla-style fighting, a mastery of a wide variety of acrobatic and martial art moves, an extensive knowledge of knife fighting (Beginning as an assassin, Hibiki was mainly trained in knife fighting as a default weapon.), Stalker's marksmanship (Mainly, but not limited to handguns), the ability to use a large variety of mundane objects as lethal weapons (Vegetation, a sharp stick, broken glass, a stone, rope, etc). Magical Arts''**'': Expert Thaumaturgy (Similar in mechanics to Black Magic. Converts the basic substances that shape existence, called the elements*', to transform the external world. This is an "interference" with nature by bending and changing the elements at the user's whim. The foundations for Thaumaturgy: ''Toukakoukan Exchange; in order to create something, another object must be given as an exchange, Saigen of magic and miracles, Majutsuriron [a "Thaumaturgical set"*']. Another usage: Can invoke the elements into objects. e.g. weapons, mundane objects. Another usage: The ability to create "boundaries" to ward off, defend against or, absorb the elements; or "barriers" to defend physically or trap enemies), Novice Spatial Magic (Limited teleportation, speed increase, etc.) 'Sorcery**: 空の境界 Kara no Kyōkai'' (''"Boundary of Emptiness") <-- Other details, usage(s), or effects will not be given. ''Spell Trigger:'' For Hibiki's spells to activate she must chant an incantation. Because Thaumaturgy is a secret art, she must also muffle her words as for others to not hear. Therefore, everytime she is about to cast a spell, she places her index finger on her lips. In roleplay, this is often shortened by the action... "-The female touches her lips...-" However, this has become one of her many habits and she uses it presently for many other situations such as when using Spatial Magic when such action is unnecessary or even out of combat in an everyday situation. ''Equipment:'' Gintsuki ("Silver Moon"; wakizashi) and Kuroitsuki ("Black Moon"; kodachi) twin anti-magical and anti-demon blades (Imbued by a magus to harm supernatural and magical beings), Tsumi no Hono ("Flames of Sin") and Akai Sazanami ("Scarlet Waves") anti-magical and anti-demon "fire pistols" (Made from Mujun Rasen technology and imbued by a magus to harm supernatural and magical beings. These pistols literally shoot out a highly condensed ball of fire. At the rate that these pistols shoot, it is so quick that it seems as if the target has spontaneously combusted.), Vol. 14 of 16 Thaumaturgy Lexicon: Maioribus Ritus, ''Vol. 5 of 9 Spatial Magic Tome: ''Laxus Stasis ''Attributes/Special'' #''Superb Assassin: Intensive training in the assassin arts. Hibiki can universally kill (minor) enemies with one shot or hit--gun, sword, mundane objects. #''Stalking: Constant training andbeing half-neko gives Hibiki heightened senses, reflexes, incredible agility, and an impeccable reaction time. #''Neko'': Being half-neko, Hibiki has the innate ability to always land from high positions safely. Comically, she would land on all fours, kneeling. #''Resistance'': Possessing her own natural "mental blockade" and with enhanced training in Thaumaturgy gives Hibiki a higher resistance to magical and mental attacks. #''Interference'': Due to training in Thaumaturgy, along with her own reflexes and imbued weapons, allows Hibiki to neutralize, negate, or deflect any magical attack. #''Saigen'': Hibiki possesses the ability to return or counter any weak-moderate level magical attack. Only works if she had seen it once before. (See "Magical Arts:") #''Analyze & Strikeback'': Hibiki can thoughtlessly determine and counter an opponent's physical ability or attack pattern the second time it has been used. #''Instinct'': Being half-neko and training as an assassin allows Hibiki to have an automatic reaction to dodge anything thrown her direction--a person (glomp, attack), a projectile (an attack, magic). This works at a no-failure chance only to the first attack in any sequence. (A sequence is a series of actions, i.e. a rp paragraph.) After the first attack, it is up to her own abilities to dodge the next few attacks, if any. Therefore, Hibiki has the ability to dodge any sequence that only contains one offensive action. In social roleplay, this is often used comically in most greetings as more associated, friendlier people that tend to hug/glomp her would fail in doing so. (*'. Elements refer to the primordial elements called a "Thaumaturgical set": ''Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, ''and Void (Ether) or Water, Fire, Earth, Wood, ''and ''Metal depending on the teaching. Hibiki, however, has been taught by her original master in both of the Thaumaturgical sets (Seven elements total with recurring ones: Water2x, Fire2x, Earth2x, Wind1x, Wood1x, Metal1x, and Void (Ether)1x), so she just has two times more ways of using'' Water, Fire, and Earth ''which are repeated elements in both sets of Thaumaturgical teachings.) (**'. There is an enormous difference between Magic and Sorcery. ''Magic refers to something which defies logic, but can still be achieved by anyone given time using arcane methods. Sorcery refers to the miracles that completely defy reality that can never be achieved just through time and effort alone. You may also think of Sorcery as a person's signature or'' desperation spell''.) Backstory On May 10, 1992, a baby was born to a loving father, Ryuu Tsurugi, and loving mother, Rin Fuirutsu. The mother, being a full neko (mimikko) rubbed off some of her traits on this baby, who inherited her white neko tail and neko ears. This baby, a girl, was born with no physical disabilities like most babies out there, but there was one particular thing that unnerved her parents; she did not cry. Her mother, being "hip", decided to name this baby something unusual, something that would be quite ironic throughout the course of her life, and in that current situation. She was named Hibiki. ("Echo") '--> Age: Birth' The road beneath her feet was scorching hot and arid as usual today, but Hibiki soon became accustomed to these miserable feelings after 2 years of stalking this lonely route. The path was a crossroads between a town and village, a common route that merchants would take, though this would be their obvious mistake. Rewinding backwards, Hibiki's mother had gone missing right when she had turned the delicate age of 5; after that, her father was nowhere to be found. But, through the natural guidance of instinct, Hibiki found herself standing above this humane food chain with her superior senses and keen reflexes, or rather... right at the bottom of the social pyramid as a petty thief. Silence... calmness... a clear state of mind. Pounce, guerilla tactics, a makeshift sling, and another clean slice with her crudely made wooden shank, and the merchant ran off. Today was a good day, and the wagon was left behind. '--> Age: 1 - 7' In the city, Hibiki led a simple life, employed by a bartender that she had tried to mug... but was distracted by a bottle of milk. Occasionally, she would use her "tricks of the trade" to take an "extra tip" from customers while they were drunk, however she was often reprimanded for this. Though being a waitress, Hibiki had never really minded her manners, remaining her true self even during work. She was nicknamed "rawr" for her occasional silent grumbling. Although the waitress was quiet and reclusive, and the drinks were overpriced, this bar, the Miner's Coffin, was a hit through the town, having even noble customers from the castle to the north. One day, a year since her life in the city had begun, something happened that changed her life forever. The captain of the Royal Army, Viscount Germant von Zaberisk payed a visit to the bar one day, but he was not looking for a drink as he usual would be. The taxes of the bar hadn't been payed for a few months, and the tax collectors were becoming impatient. Hibiki scowled, hating the situation. With a glass of milk in hand and a pane of honey, she casually walked to the captain and "tripped on accident," spilling the unpleasantly sticking mixture all over his armor. What happened next was obvious as she was confronted by the enraged captain. Ignoring his threats, Hibiki casually snatched his shortsword, playing with it. She was chased out of the bar by the fellow armed knights that had accompanied him. Though she was much faster obviously, her stamina could not keep up with her speed, much like a cheetah. A dead end, and she had no more choice. A small group had formed a semi-circle around the gap of the group of knights and Hibiki. The townspeople gossiped, the beligerent many cheering for the knights to beat up a little cat, while some more associated yelled protests. Among the crowd however, was a harsh looking man, a special traveler with a rifle strapped to his back. Having no choice, Hibiki went into a half crouch, awkwardly holding the heavy weapon with both hands in a broken stance. A knight came at her, swinging with all his might and Hibiki sidestepped, rushing at him with all the power in her body which knocked him backwards in a spray of blood. He screamed in pain and several knights, somewhat hesistant, stepped towards her. A high jump, a kick, a backstep, a front flip, many sword swings, and most of the knights were defeated. Panting in exhaustion, Germant found an opportunity, looming above Hibiki and grabbing a sword from one of the fallen bodies of his men. Hibiki cowered in place, unable to react fast enough to defend herself. The sound of gunshot, a fountain of blood and the falling of a large man without even an "ugh"; the man from the crowd stood, delicate aiming position with the barrel of the gun exactly traced at the man's drilled head. The crowd ran away, frightened, and Hibiki ran back, stepping backwards and cowering against the dead end wall. "Don't be afraid." the man said, and Hibiki believed him. Hiding away from the scene they had caused, the pair ran out of the town in stealth from the lynching mob. "To HQ." he suddenly said. Hibiki had nothing to say in response, but simply pointed in the direction of the rows of unorganized, small huts in the distance. "No no child, not that one." he smiled goofily. Hibiki stared, still continuing her standard pace while following him. After some time, the two walked past the village, and through a forest. "This is called the Mystic Forest... the Mystic Blue River rips right through the middle. Hold on to my hand, these forests will get you lost if you do not know how to avoid the traps. Remember that." Hibiki wanted to ask his reasoning, but she remained silent. Past the forest, the smell of sea salts flooded the air, creating a tranquil atmosphere through the surrounding plains. In the distance, a new, larger foundation was seen in the distance. Hibiki finally uttered, "That one?" '--> Age: 8 - 9' Through the next 6 years, Hibiki casually lived her life in this secret headquarters called Mujun Rasen ("Paradox Paradigm"). Mujun Rasen was a hidden village heard only through rumors situated near the coastline next to a sea, the End of Mortality, which was infamous for being a ship graveyard. This village was hidden for a reason, it being the training place of assassins, the haven for rouges, the sanctuary of criminals, "a jury of his peers." The man from earlier, Rothsbern, was respected in the village as the chief and having achieved the ultimate rank of Cross Assassin, one that has devoted themselves to God and receives his blessings while defeating their enemies for purity purposes. Rothsbern Groß, the Sinless Step. It was routine, and Hibiki flawlessly completed all the assassination training required from her to stay in the town and headquarter. Though she was associated with many sources and had several "friends", her enemies numbered many more. Expectations were great of her, and she was soon recognized by the high-court. She was then dubbed, Stalker. Hibiki recited her teachings again to the proud and smiling Rothsbern. "The love of pursuit and the thrill of the chase is personified in the elusive Stalker... Those targeted by a Stalker had best give up all hope of escape. Those that wish to capture a Stalker should simply accept defeat. Undetectable and uncapturable, Stalkers specialize in spying, harassing, chasing and shaking off enemies... Am I done yet?" '--> Age: 10 - 15' is unknown to others. ... is unknown to others. ... is unknown to others.... '--> Age: 16' Brief --> ...After escaping the madness and death, Hibiki is miraculously reunited with her father, Ryuu. She meets Sophia (Misa) and Miyuki (Miku), her step-sisters, and becomes immediately protective of them. She also meets... several mothers. Hibiki continues to develop her skills especially with thaumaturgy. Several feelings of distance, depression, and other cynical pessimism occurs. --'>' Age: 17 Current -->' '''Hibiki makes a living by accepting unofficial tasks ranging from scouting/reconnaisance to assassinations/sweeps. Prompted by Lunaticperformer, Hibiki is now part of the all-female clan, Fatal Femininity, a clan dedicated to prove that females are on par, if not some greater than men. Though she is not passionate about it, she takes part in assisting activities and is the recruition officer. Hibiki's father has retired from fighting and Eclipse activities. He now occasionally trains her in simple things such as daily exercise, martial arts, and fighting involving unaccustomed weapons such as Bo staves. Hibiki is now introduced to another sibling, Shima Tsurugi, her fourteen year older brother. --'''> Age: 18